


Almost

by Ser_Renity



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Character Study, Estelle POV, Gen, I love her okay I love her I had to write sth for her, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Renity/pseuds/Ser_Renity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>vague noises @ the fandom </p><p>I am about 50% sure I knew what I was doing with this</p>
    </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> vague noises @ the fandom 
> 
> I am about 50% sure I knew what I was doing with this

* * *

 

 

Later you would say “I just wanted to help” and wasn’t that what made it such a tragedy? Almost there, almost in time,  _almost saved her._

Belius still smiled with her body betraying her.

Kindness, she called it. You knew better. Phaeroh was right- your power was a poison and so were you, something foul and rotten that ate away at the world from inside.

The Entelexeia were so much more significant than you and here you were, letting this beautiful creature waste away in front of you. All you ever did was heal; that was what you were doing. The thing you were good at, that people remembered you for. The healer, the princess, the naive one.

What good were you if your only strength turned on you?

It was a time where you hated yourself- because you were a poison to the world and everyone in it, worse even than the corrupt magistrates and power-hungry guild leaders of the world.

You didn’t want to believe it. It couldn’t be true, not in a thousand years, not in a million lives-

but Belius died in front of you, strong and kind Belius of the Entelexeia who took the time to try and make you feel better even when she was consumed by the light of your magic.

What was left was cold hard stone.

 

* * *

 

 

“You got through to him.”

Those words were kind, even kinder than those the knights in the castle used to refer to you because Judith didn’t have to say it- she wasn’t bound by prestige or the expectation of the capital’s hierarchy. To her you were Estelle, not  _Lady Estellise._  To her you were a good person and right here you believed it, with the dragon rider smiling at you and Brave Vesperia at your back.

Ba’ul lived because of what you did. You could do more than heal wounds- you could make choices that led to positive results.

Things needed to change.

 

* * *

 

 

It was not a moment you liked to remember- Alexei tethered you to the apatheia he collected and forced the power of the Child of the Full Moon to resonate from deep within you. In all those books you read fairy tales didn’t go like this- they didn’t end with the princess being swept away and begging for death because her very existence hurt the world.

You remembered Phaeroh’s words instead as the pain ran through you in blistering shockwaves, remembered all those times when you realized you had little purpose compared to those you traveled with. If there was a compass to guide one’s way yours was just spinning endlessly- a mind that changed on a whim. And all you did was drag the others along, wasn’t that exactly what they told you?

Oh, you loved them with all your heart, those few people you chose to be your family. They were better off without you.

It hurt you to see them try to find you over and over again.

In those precious moments where you saw them it all came back to you;

Yuri, shining so bright and determined on his way to do the right things;

Rita, the genius mage who learned to believe in people after so many years of distrust, shouting your name with a look of pain on her face that you never wanted to see again;

Karol, brave Karol, not even realizing he was in the middle of danger because his love for his friends was stronger than his fear;

Raven, more reserved than you remembered, seemingly humbled by his mistakes- a dead man walking, if you believed his word and you so desperately wanted to be there to listen;

Judith, giving up on her quest for you because she wanted to be proven wrong, because she saw good in you just like Belius, because she wanted a family as much as the rest of you;

and Repede, of course, looking at you as you hung above the world in that limbo of aer, surrounded by the corpses of Entelexeia so much more useful than you and-

you still hoped, somehow, as you extended your hand towards them, wanting to help.

Alexei commanded you to use your power and you did, destroying it all, hurting the ones you wanted to protect.

It was too much.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kill me now.”

It was what you wanted and the words burned in you like a fire from a foreign planet that never went out. You had never thought these kind of thoughts before- not in your sheltered isolation, not in Alexei’s prison.

It shouldn’t be there, you shouldn’t have to want this.

But it hurt and burned and the world was ending because you were too weak to control your power.

That was something heroes did, wasn’t it? Sacrifice themselves. End the suffering of the world. The price of a single life.

They looked at you, though. Your friends, your family. These people trying so desperately to get you out again.

You wanted to travel to the ends of the earth with them. You wanted to see all there was out there and learn more then writers could contain within the pages of the world’s biggest library.

There was so much more for you to do.

Out there.

Alive.

The hope died, then, for just a few hours and long enough to etch itself into your memory.

 

* * *

 

 

You waited on top of the world for whatever had to come eventually, the last page of your story.

It was alright, your friends would survive if only they killed you and that variable that never quite made sense was gone from the world.

But Alexei made you pick up the blade and raise it against your friends- and you screamed and clawed at the cage he put you in if only to find an outlet for all that despair pooling in your stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

They did not give up on you.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, with spirits on your mind and a world to save you did not forget the despair you felt. You remembered it as you fought Alexei and put an end to his ambition, as you planned to take down the Adephagos and ascended the many staircases in Tarqaron.

It helped you move your legs a little faster, swing down the sword when your arm tired.

 

* * *

 

 

Undine was smiling just like Belius.

 _Kindness_ , she said and you finally believed her,  _It can save this world._

 

* * *

 


End file.
